1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system comprising a plurality of game machines and servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game machines capable of being connected with servers are in widespread use with the improvement of communication networks, such as the Internet. From the game machines like that, players can sometimes buy some items, for example clothes of a character appearing in the game with points given in accordance with the result of the game.
However, as the existing game system is constructed independently by every kind of game, with the points a player getting in a certain game, the player can't buy any items appearing in the other games. In other words, the existing points are given in accordance with the result of a certain game, but the scope of use is limited to that game.